


Listen To Your Heart

by tyherondaletrash



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, I cant write fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, mundane AU, quarantine au, still don't know how to tag, this time ty is the gay mess, ty's so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyherondaletrash/pseuds/tyherondaletrash
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Never noticed we were neighbors but you leave your window open and sometimes you sing and it's kinda nice while I'm stuck here Zooming my class" by @volkvolny-sails
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Listen To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt that was sent to me, Quarantine AU!

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile..."_

It was nearly noon when Ty heard his angelic-voiced neighbor sing again. He was just trying to concentrate on his online class, which was really boring because he knew everything his teacher was telling right now, and the neighbor made it more difficult. He couldn't take his ears off of the boy's singing.

It was going like this for weeks now. He would try to concentrate on what his lesson was, for like 2 hours or so, and then, around 11 am, the neighbor would wake up and start singing. Non-stop, all day. At first, Ty didn't like it because he usually lost all his consistency, but after a few days, he started to like the voice coming from his window. He even started daydreaming about how would that boy look like. He sometimes stood in front of the window, but he never turned his face towards Ty. He was blond, he was very tall, and that was it. He was always dancing to the songs like he was in a music video. The dance moves were so dramatic, it even made Ty laugh a little.

He didn't know half of the songs he sang, but today it was different. It was a song Ty particularly liked. A classic. Listen To Your Heart by Roxette. Well, it may have been a message from the universe, because he was kinda crushing on the boy. Talent always amazed him, he was so funny and amusing to watch, and even from his back, he looked pretty attractive.

Ty stood up and moved to his small (tiniest of all) balcony, started watching him sing while leaning on the door. The balcony and the boy's window were close, like a few meters, so he focused on him. His voice was so good, it amazed Ty. How did he manage to become neighbors with a ray of talent? _The scent of magic, the beauty that's been, when love was wilder than the wind..._

He started belting, and with that, a couple of hand gestures came. It was probably a singer thing, so didn't get it. But then, while doing a spin, the boy turned towards the balcony. And Ty saw his face. His jaw dropped.

_Wow._

That was the most beautiful person Ty had seen his whole life.

His eyes were blue as it could be, and his nose had a quite amount of freckles on it. His eyes were widened, probably because he wasn't expecting to have an audience. He was out of breath, his cheeks were flushed, and he was staring right back to Ty.

Ty worked so hard to break the gaze, but when he finally did, he noticed he was feeling a little different. His cheeks were warmer, and his heart was pounding. _Wow,_ he though again. _Wow._

He couldn't make himself look back at the boy again, he was so embarrassed and the latter noticed that. But, listen to your heart, right? He was supposed to that. He walked out of chemistry for something.

He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes to the boy's right shoulder. He couldn't look at him. "H-Hi, I... You were s-singing and your window was o-open and I-I was k-kinda listening to... to you... I was i-in the middle of a Zoom class and you were k-kinda distracting me for a-a while now, but you're really, really great and-" _So much for shooting your shot, Ty. Good job, you're doing amazing, sweetie._

Why was he rambling and stuttering? It was supposed to be a quick _'Well, I never noticed we were neighbors but you leave your window open, and when you sing I pretty much worship it so I just want to know your name'_. But he fucked up. He probably thought Ty was a weirdo who was staring at him from his balcony when he was singing in his bedroom, for Christ's sake.

But the boy seemed not bothered because he replied, "Oh, thank you! And sorry for d-distracting you, I will close my window-"

"Oh, no, please don't!" _Why did you shout at your neighbor who you do not know, Ty? You were supposed to be a logical person._ "I mean, I pretty much l-like it, your voice is amazing." He saw a huge smile on the boy's face. Was he really not weirded out by Ty?

"Alright, I won't," He laughed, "I didn't know we were neighbors, I'm Kit,"

 _Kit. Cute name_. _But why was he laughing at him?_

"Er, neither did I, I'm Ty," He was still looking at Kit's shoulder. And his mouth. _It's so red, oh dear god, how is it so red?_

Kit smiled again, 'he is so pretty!' flashed in Ty's head with neon lights. "Nice to meet you, Ty. Uhm, do you... Oh, it's silly, forget it."

_I'm pretty sure nothing silly can come out from your mouth. OH COME ON TY KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS._

"I'm sure it isn't," _Nice save, five points to Ravenclaw._ "What is it?"

Kit looked at his feet. Ty knew what that meant, he tended to do that when he felt ashamed of what he was going to say next.

"Do you, uhm, mind chatting from time to time? Because I have no friends whatsoever and I'm really bored in the house. Oh, but you didn't have to know that... Shut it, Christopher you're making yourself look like an idiot," Though Ty felt like the last part wasn't for him. _He was not making himself look like an idiot!_ _He was cute. Oh, come on, Ty._

"No, I would like that," _Yes, very much, please_. "Wait-" _Well, Ty, now or never._ Ty went back to his desk and wrote his number on an A4 paper and made it a plane. When he came back to the balcony, Kit's hands were in his hoodie's pocket, and he was leaning on the sliding door of his window. _Beautiful._

Ty aimed it nicely and throw the paper plane into his room. Kit furrowed his eyebrows and picked up the plane. "My number," Ty said. _What have I done to Ty and who is this boy?_ "Didn't want to share my number with the whole street." He was still avoiding Kit's gaze, but he saw a little smile on his lips. _Oh, Kit, you're so cute._

"I will call you, Ty," _WAS THAT A WINK?!_ Oh, Ty was blushing again. "But sorry for the distraction, please go back to your lesson," _How nice was he..._

Ty smiled, too. _How could he not, c'mon._ He gave a small wave and sat on his desk again.

Did that count as listening to his heart?


End file.
